In Love With My Bestfriend's, Sisters Boyfriend
by xxwolfybabyxx
Summary: Clary loves Jace. But there's a problem. Jace has a girlfriend and that girlfriend is Isabelle's sister. What happens when Clary starts to reveal these feelings about Jace?
1. Prologue

**So I decided on writing a new story. I know I know. I have another one going on at the moment but I'm going to try and write them both because I'm having writers block with my other story at the moment. SOOOO Here it is.**

** And for this story, Aline is Isabelle's sister and Jace is not apart of the Lightwoods at all. **

**So I hope you like it! :) **

I rolled in my bed, lying on my back staring up at the ceiling. My mind was everywhere. Ever since I met Jace 3 months ago, I couldn't stop thinking about him. His bright eyes and golden hair wouldn't erase from my memory. Each time I started to draw, my mind would go off and I would end up with a picture of him.

It wasn't as if I wanted to think about Jace. My mind just wouldn't let me forget him.

And it was becoming an ongoing problem. Each time I went round Isabelle's-which was almost everyday-he was there. I didn't _want_ to like him. He was the most sarcastic, rude and big-headed person I have ever met. I hated him. But a part of me wanted to love him no matter what he done.

I rolled onto my side, hoping sleep would come. It didn't. I was tossing and turning in my bed all night. I finally found sleep when the sun began to rise... 2 hours before I needed to wake up.

...

The sun shined bright on my face, waking me from my deep sleep.

My eyes fluttered open then closed again. I wasn't ready to wake up.

"Clary!" I heard my mother, Jocelyn, called up from the kitchen. I ignored her calls and pulled my quilt over my head.

"CLARISSA! If you are not down here in 5 minutes I'm sending Luke up there!" She threatened. I sat up straight and rubbed my face with the back of my hand. Not wanting freezing cold water thrown on me or a guitar played in my ear, I pulled the covers back and got out of bed.

I looked at my alarm clock to see it saying 7.55am. AHH! I had 20 minutes to get ready!

I ran around the room to grab a towel and legged it to the shower.

After having the quickest shower ever, I ran back to my room in a towel, put on new underwear and thought about to wear. After about 1 second of deciding I pulled out my light blue shirt with Domo on, denim shorts and some tights.

I put my clothes on and ran down the stairs, collecting my green converse along the way.

"I'm up." I said to Mum and Luke as I entered the kitchen.

"You're late. I heard your alarm go off. So dont even bother using that excuse." My mother said sternly.

"I stayed up late. I lost track of time." I said whilst pouring myself a glass of Orange juice.

"Tsk tsk." Mum done under her breath. I rolled my eyes and dismissed it.

As soon as I finished my Oj, I heard a knock at the door. I heard Luke open it and say hello. I heard a manly voice and knew straight away it was Jace.

I smiled happily and grabbed my school bag.

I walked out the door to find Jace had gone back to the car already and Isabelle was beeping the car horn, telling me I needed to hurry up.

I rolled by eyes and walked down the steps to the road were the car was at.

I opened the car door to find...

Jace and Aline making out. I straightened up instantly and closed the car door.

"Clary? What's wrong?" Isabelle asked, giving me a confused and worried look.

I forced a smile and replied, "I'm going to walk to school. There isn't really a lot of room considering Aline and Jace are in the back and you and Simon are in the front. See you guys."

I waved to them and quickly got out of the situation.

I grabbed my iPod from my bag and put in the Earphones. First song that came on; Stop This Song (Lovesick Melody) - Paramore. What an appropriate song for my life right now.

I shacked my head and kicked a can of the pavement. **(A/N: In America, dont you say Sidewalk? :L Sorry, This amused me for some reason.)**

_Why did he have to like her and not me? Oh, that's right Clary, She's pretty, been going out with him for a year and a half and has known her longer then he has known you. That explains it._ I thought to myself.

I mentally slapped myself and realised it was going to take me half an hour to get to school. That was why I got a lift. I just didn't expect Jace and Aline to be there this morning.

So, without moaning to myself, I made it to school at around 8.45-8.50. I didn't keep track. But I did get detention for being late. Oh yay.

What a great start to my boring day.

**Review please? :) **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1! I hope you like it. It's not proof read or anything. But now its the summer holidays, expect sooner updates (Possibly) :)**

**ENJOY!**

My day was getting worse and worse. Not only did I have extreme amounts of homework needing to be done, but I had detention for being late. I didn't want to spend my lunch time sitting in a dim lighted classroom with a snobby teacher.

I stared out the window and saw all the students sitting on the floor, chairs, table and benches eatng their lunch. My stomach grumbled. I was hungry. As I was in here for lunch, I didn't get a chance to eat. It grumbled again so I held my stomach.

I looked up at my teacher who looked at me with a smirk.

"Clary, if you are that hungry, you may eat." He said. I smiled thankfully at him and pulled out my sandwich from my bag. I ate it with a smile on my face. Food made everything better.

After I consumed my sandwich, the bell went, telling students that Lunch was now over and you had to suffer through another 2 hours of school.

I packed up my stuff and left the classroom.

I entered the busy hallway and tried to get to my locker which was nearly impossible. I didn't want to be late to my next lesson and get another detention. I hurried as fast as I could to make it to my locker, but I was seconds to late. The bell had gone.

My life was becoming worse and worse. I grabbed the books I needed for my lesson and ran as fast as I could down the hallway. Not looking where I was going, I ran straight into someone. The force of the knock made me fall onto my ass.

"Ohmigod! I'm so sorry!" I started to say, but I looked up to see golden eyes staring down at me with an amused face. I closed my mouth and gathered my books from the floor.

Jace held his hand out to help me up. I took it and got up off the floor.

I stared at him for a moment and then dusted myself off.

"Thanks for that." I said sarcastically with a smile.

"I'm sorry. I didn't look for ginger midgets running down the hallway." My mouth slowly formed an O shape.

"hey! I'm not that small!" I defended myself. He grinned as he sucessfully managed to annoy me.

"Sure you're not ginge. Sure you're not." He said and walked off. I glared at his back as he carried on down the hallway_. Why did I like this guy?_ I thought to myself.

"I'm so late for class." I said, looking at the clock on the wall.

I then mentally slapped myself. I needed to get to class and quick.

I ran as fast as I could to my class, opened the door and everyone stared at me. I looked down at my feet and walked to my chair next to Simon and sat down.

"Detention after school miss Fray." Miss Darke said to me from her seat at her desk. I face planted the desk I was sitting at. My mum was not going to be happy.

Simon patted my shoulder with a grin on his face. Glaring at him, he put his hand in front of my eyes.

"You should stop glaring at me. You dont look very pretty." He said, laughing. I pulled his hand away and hit him. "Hahaha-That was totally worth getting hit for."

"Oh shut up Simon. I cant believe I have detention _again_!" I face planted the table again but instead of hitting the solid wood, I hit a soft, flesh feeling surface. Simon's hand.

"You should top doing that. You're killing braincells you dont need to lose." He smirked. I rolled my eyes and hit his shoulder.

...

I opened up my locker and threw my books into it. Stupid Jace making me late for class...

Once again, I was off to the same dull old classroom I was in for Lunch. Although first, I needed to tell Isabelle I needed her to pick me up 30 minutes later then usual.

I looked around the school playground, trying to find her.

I saw a black haired girl walking across the campus so I ran up to her and tapped her shoulder.

"Clary!" Isabelle said with a smile. I weakly smiled back.

"I have detention now... Do you think you could pick me up at 4 please?" I asked her. She thought about it for a few seconds then looked at me.

"The things I do for you Clary." She sighed. I gave her a huge smile and hugged her.

"THANK YOU!" I nearly shouted. I ran back to the classroom I was now being forced to be in and sat down. The teacher walked in and sat at the desk.

"Well, Clary Fray. What a surprise to see you here. I'm not shocked at anyone else in this room though." She said to me and looked around the class at the other students in detention.

I nodded and took out my English homework. Might as well finish it while I was here.

I was so focused on my homework, I didn't realise it was the end of detention until Miss tapped me on the shoulder.

"Detention is over. You may leave now." She said and walked over to her desk. I nodded and packed my things away.

I walked out the classroom and nearly ran out of the school. I saw Isabelle's car and walked over to it and opened the door.

"Jace!" I said shocked, "What are you doing here?"

He smiled and laughed. "I'm here to pick you up. Isabelle had a spontaneous date with Simon, so asked me to pick you up instead. Got a problem with that?"

_Yes. I can barely take my eyes off of you, how am I mean't to survive this?_ I thought to myself.

"Not at all..." I whispered and sat down.

The car ride was quiet until Jace broke the silence.

"So, got a boyfriend yet?" He asked me. I was slightly taken back by it.

"No... I don't. Why?" I replied.

"Just wondering." He said. He didn't take his eyes off the road.

"How're you and Aline?" I had to force that out of my mouth. I didn't really care but it was polite to ask.

"We're okay. We've been a little distant lately. I'm not really sure how I feel about her anymore. I'll always love the girl, but am I in love with her? I'm not sure." He replied honestly.

I stared at him and he looked at me. I gave him a small smile and he smiled back. I didn't realise we had stopped.

"I'm glad you don't have a boyfriend Clary. It would mean I couldn't do this." He said and leant forward and kissed me. I didn't wait. I kissed him back straight away.

I tangled my hands in Jace's hair and his hands were explored my body, then they came up to tangle in my hair. He tasted like Jace. Pure Jace.

We broke away for breath and I had realise what I had done. Jace had cheated on Aline with me. I pulled right back and looked at Jace. He looked just as shocked as I felt.

"Clary..." He started but I opened the door and got out.

"I need to go." I said and closed the door. What had I done?

Kissing him was amazing. I'd never kissed anyone better then that in my life. It felt great, but it was so wrong. Maybe that's what made it feel so good. Because it was wrong and forbidden.

What was I going to do?

**Review please? :)**


	3. Chapter 2  REAL CHAPTER!

**Hey guys! Sorry to say, this is a short chapter. The next chapter will be longer, I just wanted to put something up for you all as you've been waiting patiently for it.**

**Thankyou to everyone who said get well and stuff to me! Made me feel really loved :) **

**(Not proof read)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments.**

What had I done? I had just kissed Clary... while I was still dating Aline. I slammed my head against the steering wheel. What was going on?

My mind couldn't process what had just happened. I knew I couldn't tell Aline. But I could tell a best friend. I headed for the Lightwoods house and sent a text to Alec telling him I was on my way to his.

He replied with a simple okay.

Without hesitation, I started the car and pulled out of the Fray's driveway. I nearly broke the speed limit on my way to the Lightwoods but I didn't care. Sure, I was a cocky, egotistical jerk at times but I still had feelings.

Aline was there for me on my worst days, she cared about me. Honestly, I thought she would be the one cheating on me.

I snorted and continued on my way to Alec's.

...

I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. I looked around their front garden and saw many beautiful flowers. Some were so beautiful they reminded me of Clary...

_NO. Stop this right now. Jace, buddy, You're going out with Aline.. Not Clary. Get her out of your head right now._ I thought to myself. And I was right... I mean, I usually am.

I smirked at myself and the door opened.

"Aline?" I said shocked. I didn't know she was home. " Where's Alec?"

Aline smiled and went to kiss me. I turned my head at the last moment so she kissed my cheek.

"What's wrong Jace?" She asked me, concerned.

I wanted to say, "oh you know, cheated on you by kissing Clary... But Your right, thats not a big deal."

What I did say, "Nothing at all. I just need to see Alec right now."

"Oh, well sure. He's in his room."

"Thanks." I said and then made my way to his room.

I knocked on his door twice and entered.

"Jace, what's up?" He asked me.

"I kissed Clary. I was driving her home from detention and before I knew it, we were kissing... Oh man. I'm a crap boyfriend." I laughed without humour. I did feel guilty, but some part of me was telling me this was a good thing. Maybe me and Aline weren't meant to be.

Alec gave me a weird look.

"You cheated on my sist-?" He nearly shouted. I put my hand on his mouth and glared at him, warning him to shut up.

"Alec, calm down. Remember last year, around may time? She cheated on me with Seb. I still took her back. But that was when I loved her. I'm not sure how I feel about her now."

Alec grabbed my wrist and pulled my hand away from his mouth.

"Firstly ew. Secondly, If you don't feel the same, why are you with her?"

He had a point. But I did love Aline... So much. Maybe that was why I couldn't break up with her.

"I do love her Alec. I just can't break up with her." I replied. Jeez, I was a bad person.

"Well , what are you going to do? Keep leading her on?"

"That is exactly what I am going to do. Thank you!" I shouted happily. I grabbed Alec's face and kissed his forhead.

"Jace!" He shouted at me but I was already running out of the door.

"JACE!" I heard him shout again. I ignored him and ran out of his house. I needed to talk to Clary.

...

I walked up Clary's path and knocked on her front door. There were those beautiful flowers again...

The door opened to a red headed girl. Clary. She looked shocked to see me. I hid my smirk and spoke to her.

"Clary, I need to talk to you. Can I come in?" She nodded and opened the door further.

Clary walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa.

"Jace, about what happened, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you-" She started, but I walked over to her and kissed her again. She kissed me back straight away and put her arms around my neck, tangling her fingers in my hair.

I ran my tongue across her bottom lip, asking for an enterence. She granted it, deepening the kiss. God, she was a good kisser. I didn't want to pull back, but I needed too.

I pulled away and grinned at her.

"Doe's that answer your question?"

Clary smiled. She really was beautiful. I might need to go buy her some flowers just to prove that she was.

_Whoa Jace! Since when did you become all romantic? What happened to your playerish ways?_

I shaked my head. The voice in the back of my head was becoming irritating.

"Clary, I like you. And I'm not sure how I feel about that. Sure, I'm still with Aline but for some reason, when I'm with you, you lighten everything up for me. I'm not saying that you should go out with me, but... Consider it? I know I know I'm with Aline, but I don't have the balls to dump her after a year! Please. I know you could help me get over it."

Clary took a step away from me and looked at the ground. Oh great. I bet she thinks I'm a loser for saying all of that.

"I don't know Jace... I just... This is alittle to much."

Then, I felt as if my heart had just dropped.


End file.
